


Pool Boy

by Beccafiend



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion thought it was going to spice up their sex life. Nezumi was skeptical, but played along anyway. For once, even he can't pretend he regretted this decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut because reasons. Someone told me to write this like last June, and then I apparently mostly finished it, then completely forgot about it until recently. So I fixed it up and finished it. And the result is shameless smut with Shion topping a manipulative Nezumi. And ridiculous cheesy porno-worthy pickup lines. Enjoy~

“I’m your pool boy. I’m here to clean your pool.”

 

Nezumi was pretty sure that Shion was the only person in the whole world who could say such a line in such a skimpy speedo with a completely straight face.  Despite having got those lines directly from a romance novel, the boy had always lacked in the flirting department. How a person could be so awkward and so sincere in attempting to flirt at the same time, Nezumi had no idea.

 

“Alright, you can go ahead and get started,” Nezumi said nonchalantly from the pool chair he was currently lounging on. Even if his co-star wasn’t exactly the most talented of actors, Nezumi would continue to act as well as he always did, skimpy bikini or not.

 

Shion said he’d read somewhere (probably on the internet, gullible as he was) that roleplay was supposed to “spice up your sex life,” or something along those lines. Nezumi didn’t think that they needed any spicing up just yet. (Shion was unexpectedly kinky, apparently. And very willing to try most of the things Nezumi could come up with on his own.) Nezumi thought it was kind of pointless, really.

 

Of course, this did not stop Nezumi from blatantly checking out his companion’s rear as he bent over to actually clean the pool. If he was going to be doing something ridiculous, Nezumi was going to make the most of it. Besides, what he lacked in romance, Shion definitely made up for it in physical appeal. Especially in that ridiculously tiny speedo he had donned for the occasion. He filled it out quite nicely, in Nezumi’s (completely unbiased) opinion.

 

With a smirk and a plan forming in his mind, Nezumi stood up, and sauntered over to where Shion was being his normal air-headed self. He grabbed Shion’s ass firmly, enjoying the resulting shriek immensely.

 

“Shion, really. You lack the romantic finesse for this sort of thing. You’re not exactly the manliest of manly men.”

 

“Well I’m trying my best. And I’m not the one in a ruffled bikini,” Shion pouted.

 

“And yet I bet you I’m _still_ manlier than you in this bikini,” Nezumi challenged with a smirk. He felt a thrill run through him as Shion’s posture noticeably straightened and his eyes darkened.

 

“Oh _really_ now. I guess we’ll have to see how true _that_ is.”

 

Without warning, Shion brought their lips together forcefully, one hand threading through Nezumi’s short hair. He ran his tongue along Nezumi’s bottom lip, and Nezumi parted his lips slightly. Shion’s tongue boldly made it’s way into his mouth, moving alongside his own in a now familiar dance. Pleased with his success so far, Nezumi let Shion take the lead. After some time, Shion pulled back.

 

“Allow me to check your pH levels,” he said with a smirk, breathing slightly heavy. Nezumi felt a spark run through him. He looked down, finding his cue ready and eager.

 

“Is that a pool hose, or are you just excited to see me?”

 

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

 

Shion’s voice was almost predatory as he started to undo the strings of Nezumi’s bikini top. If he said he didn’t enjoy this rarely seen aggressive side of Shion, Nezumi would be lying. Once the top was removed, the white-haired man tossed it carelessly to the side, letting it fall on the ground beside the pool. Nezumi contemplated saying something, but then Shion’s mouth had moved to the junction of his neck and shoulder, and the thought promptly flew out of his mind.

 

Shion scraped his teeth against his skin, and Nezumi tried to suppress the resulting groan, quite unsuccessfully. He felt Shion’s lips quirk as he repeated the action, this time much more aggressively. Nezumi shuddered.

 

Meanwhile, Shion’s hands wandered over Nezumi’s body, feather-light and teasing. They stopped once at his nipples, giving them a tweak before continuing. Nezumi was pretty certain the bikini bottom had not been as small as it currently felt when he’d bought it, but the ruffles were doing a pretty good job of concealing certain portions of his anatomy.

 

Shion, of course, knew better, and soon his hand moved from where it had been groping his ass to cup his erection. Nezumi inhaled sharply.

 

“Looks like someone is enjoying himself,” Shion said, pulling back from here he had been thoroughly marking Nezumi’s shoulder with his teeth.

 

“Chair,” he commanded.

 

Once Nezumi had laid himself on the chair properly, Shion straddled him, and leaned in to connect their lips once more. With one arm to brace himself, his free hand moved to the waistband of the bikini bottoms, fingers running across the sensitive skin there teasingly.

 

Finally, his hand dipped inside the bottoms to wrap around Nezumi’s cock, and he tugged lightly. Nezumi groaned into the kiss, wanting more. Shion leaned back, and moved his thumbs to each side of the waistband of Nezumi’s remaining clothing. With more ease than Nezumi would have expected, he pulled the offending article down, flinging it off to the side just as carelessly as the top.

 

The possessive look was back in Shion’s eyes as he looked down at the other man. Nezumi felt his face flush as heat shot through his nether regions, and his cock twitched with pleasure. With a smirk, Shion brought his lips to Nezumi’s in a very heated, passionate kiss. He brought Nezumi’s lower lip into his mouth and nipped at it.

 

Shion rolled his hips downward, sending a jolt of electricity through the other man’s body. Nezumi moaned, and bucked his hips to get that friction once again. It occurred to him that Shion was still clothed (yes the tiny speedo counted as clothing in this situation), and let out a quiet whine to express his displeasure. Shion rolled his hips down one more time before pulling back. He removed his speedo, and pulled out a bottle of lube that Nezumi wasn’t in the frame of mind to wonder from whence it came.

 

“Spread your legs,” Shion instructed. Nezumi complied, and Shion kneeled between them. Without prompting, Nezumi arched his back and lifted his hips. Shion coated his fingers in lube, and gently inserted the first finger. Nezumi let out a slight hiss, but willed his body to relax.

 

A second and eventually a third finger followed. Shion was thorough in stretching him, making sure the pain would be minimal later on. When he seemed to be content that Nezumi was properly prepared, he removed the fingers, and shifted forward so that Nezumi’s hips were positioned over his own as he kneeled on the chair. Nezumi wrapped his legs around Shion’s lower back as he lifted his hips just a little more.

 

Once they were positioned correctly, Shion pushed in slowly. Nezumi’s fingers clutched at the woven fabric of the chair in response to the simultaneously pleasurable and painful sensation. Finally, Shion was buried completely inside him, and he waited a moment for Nezumi’s body to relax once again before moving.

 

He lifted Nezumi’s hips slowly at first, before bringing them back down with a bit more force. It took a few tries before he found the perfect angle, hitting the right spot with his movements. Nezumi let out a breathy curse, arching his back even more at the sensation.

 

With the predatory smirk back in place, Shion’s movements steadily increased in speed. He moved his hands up Nezumi’s sides. He tweaked the man’s nipples with his thumbs, and drew circles around them. Nezumi moaned, the sensation overwhelming him.

 

As Shion’s movements became more and more frenzied, he brought a hand down to Nezumi’s neglected cock. He stroked it at the same pace as his thrusts. Nezumi let out a strangled groan, a very familiar feeling coiling in his belly.  Not much longer, and he climaxed, Shion following shortly after.

 

Shion pulled out, and adjusted the two of them so that they lay side-by-side on the chair. Despite the vaguely uncomfortable positioning on the not very large chair, neither bothered to get up for a while. Instead, Nezumi decided to drape himself over Shion, still naked. Shion, of course, didn’t complain.

 

Once they both were breathing evenly, and their heart rates had returned to normal, Shion extracted himself from Nezumi’s post-coital grip, and sat up.

 

“How was that for manly, hmm?” Shion grinned at him, clearly quite proud of himself.

 

“It was passable, I supposed. But still not manlier than me,” Nezumi waved a hand dismissively.

 

“Oh, really? What a shame. Perhaps you’ll have to give me lessons.”

 

A brief thrill passed through Nezumi’s body as Shion’s eyes darkened once more.

 

“Perhaps I will. But you better pay close attention, Your Majesty.”

 

For once, Nezumi had to admit, Shion had been right. This was definitely going to spice up their sex life. And Nezumi wasn’t complaining in the slightest.


End file.
